Episode 2
Episode 2 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It features the first appearance of TJ's brother, Scotty who would later become a regular host. Highlights * The debut of Galen Hallcyon. * A shit-faced Dennis Rodman. * The Insane Clown Posse. * Police brutality on the rise. * Terrible Rush Limbaugh impressions. Videos Played and Articles Read # Denise Rodman Rekt on CNN - 2:02 # 911 liars - 12:06 # Half of black people will be arrested - 19:48 # Madonna's Kid Drunk - 28:14 # The Juggalos Attacked (not found) - 39:30 # Cormac Mcarthy's ex-wife pulls gun out of her vagina over dispute about aliens (not found) - 1:08:27 # Fired Pastor gets donation from atheist's - 1:12:47 # Kid Murdered By Cops (not found) - 1:20:18 First Hour TJ introduced Scotty as a sober noble and then they went into a story about a shit-faced Dennis Rodman barking like an incoherent dog to a CNN reporter who was trying to take advantage of his drunken state by asking him a serious question of a US prisoner in North Korea. They also brought up Kim Jong-un being a fat fuck. They then covered a story about real 9/11 first responders who scammed the system and TJ openly supported it. The peasants concluded that maybe if they were treated well to begin with they wouldn't have to abuse the broken system. Although the peasants had a bit of a conflict about the story. They then played another video about the controversy of Madonna's son drinking alcohol. The peasants called Madonna a whore and TJ discusses how he was encouraged to drink at a young age. This transitioned into a video about the ICP being harassed by the FBI. The peasants then discussed the YouTube comments including the works of TJFucksThings. They moved into a break in which they played the Berserkyd soundtrack. Second Hour They return from the podcast and re-enacted a real fan call to Rush Limbaugh from a woman in New Hampshire. Ben played the part of Rush and TJ read the part of the woman like a stereotypical redneck male. They then played a video about a New Mexico woman who shot her husband over a dispute about space aliens. She hid the gun in her vagina. TJ suspected she might be able to keep a chainsaw in her ass. The peasants then talked about TJ's "Banned From" series and misconceptions of his videos being fake, with some being accused of being "false advertising." They played a video about a guy who became an atheist for a year that was booted from his university and couldn't find a job because of it, apparently the atheist community came to his aid and the peasants discussed the strangeness of the situation. They discussed a video by a YouTuber by the name of The Thinking Atheist. Ben suspected his videos may have stolen clicks from a few of TJ's fans because of their similar names. They tried to bring Galen Hallcyon on the podcast but failed. They then played a video about a kid who was murdered in cold blood by a police officer. They managed to bring Galen on and get his take. Galen talked about his own bad experiences with the New Orleans police including a story where they shot a retarded man for kicks. Quotes * "She's such a whore her child's son should be named Jorge." - TJ on Madonna. * "I wanna shank some little girls!" - TJ Kirk * "Instead of a bunch of kids killing each other, it will just be us killing a bunch of kids." - TJ's idea of a real life Hunger Games. * "Suck it like Obama. Suck it like John Kerry." - Ben Trivia * This is the first ever appearance of Scotty. He is described as a sober noble. * This is also the first appearance of Galen. * TJ reveals that killing cops is the answer to America's problems. * Dennis Rodman takes Tom Waits pills. * Galen is in a relationship. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Galen Hallcyon